Herald Of Friendship
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Just random scenes of the Herald earning her companions friendships, silly drunken activities and awkward situations. Oh and the occasional sentimental moment too.
1. Defending Thy Honour

Chapter 1: Defending Thy Honour

Dorian and Mother Giselle were talking rather snippily at each when Kahalira the Inquisitor walked onto the second floor of the library. Her bright blue eyes flashed with concern and she hastened her steps to reach her Tevinter mage. She knew Mother Giselle hadn't agreed with her decision to inform the man of his father's meeting but she could never abuse his trust in her.

"Is something the matter?" Kahalira strode up to them and stood between, a shield to protect them but she wasn't quite sure just she needed it more.

Her eyes glanced at Mother Giselle before landing on Dorian who folded his arms across his chest and huffed out a weary sigh. "She doesn't agree with me sticking around." He informed her, his voice light trying to keep the mood light but irritation was clearly waning its way in.

Mother Giselle replied immediately obviously sensing the Dalish elf's concern when she turned to face her with a questioning look. "These are not my opinions, I don't know you. But with the rumours going around the masses feel a great distrust about you and your influence over the Herald."

Dorian never holding back his tongue snapped "And when did you bow to the opinions of the masses?"

Kahalira placed her arms on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze but her gaze remained on the Revered Mother. "What rumours? And what do they mean influencing me?"

"They claim that he came from Tevinter to seduce you, corrupt you into their way of thinking. You are a mage after all. They fear he isn't all he appears to be." Mother Giselle's thick accent somehow managed to make the words seem worse than they were. Kahalira just figured it was the Orlasian accent because they all sounded like they were hiding them, even her dear spy master, or perhaps especially her spy master.

"You mean other than ridiculously attractive, talented and charming?" Dorian retorted using humour to detract from the accusations.

Kahalira looked up to him then and found it strange that he didn't try to deny the fact he wasn't seducing her. It seemed odd that he wouldn't say he was into men and she wondered if he was ashamed of it on some level all because of what his father tried to do.

"So they have no idea just how much Dorian has done to help the Inquisition? He's proven himself worthy and I deeply appreciate all that's he's done for us." She too would not mention Dorian's preference and so she deliberately left her answer to imply whatever people wanted to think. "However I won't ask him to leave, he's far too valuable."

His dark brown eyes flashed with surprise but he said nothing further on the matter and relaxed his posture. Kahalira gave Mother Giselle a stern look that said that she never going to discuss the issue again. So she was thankful when the Revered Mother said her apologies and left the two of them alone.

After a few minutes of silence Dorian turned to face her and she was taken aback by the look on his face. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind until the words ran from his mouth.

"Thank you, though I don't suppose they will ever stop judging me. But I appreciate you standing up for me."

"Dorian I - " She began to explain herself but he lifted his left hand to silence her.

"Let me say this for I won't ever dare speak these words again." His casual uncaring tone was gone and the mirth from his eyes turned into seriousness and Kahalria braced herself. "I don't have many friends, never had. But I meant it when I said that you are an exceptional woman. You've helped me more than I ever expected and you have never judged me for what or who I am." He took a deep breath as though the hardest part of his confession was still to come. "I consider you a true friend and I will stand with you against Corypheus and anything else that gets in your way."

The Dalish elf just looked at him dumb struck; of all the things she had expected him to say it certainly wasn't that. She felt her heart swell at his words. She too had never had many friends even among her clan. But she was finding a new home and family for herself and she starting to grow of these companions of hers.

"Dorian I -" She wanted to tell him that she valued him as a true friend and she meant it when she said she wouldn't want to time travel with anyone else by her side.

However he didn't let her finish when he grabbed her arm lightly but firmly and started dragging her out of the library and down the stairwell.

"Now that the mushy stuff is taken care of. Why don't we go to the tavern and see if we can't seduce ourselves with a couple of fine strapping young men?" His wide smile was back in place as he opened the large wooden door to the courtyard still holding her arm.

"Fine, but the drinks are on you." She smiled back at him and allowed him to lead her to the booming voices and cheers of those inside. She brushed the loose strands of her fiery red hair behind her pointed ears, trying to appear composed as her friend pulled her across the threshold of the tavern. She wanted to look good even if she was most likely to get drunk and make a mess of herself. But if it was what Dorian needed to reassert himself then she was more than happy.

"Naturally I am still a gentleman after all."

Kahalira thought she should've gained Dorian close friendship earlier, thinking of all the free booze she could have!

A/N: So I absolutely love the interaction between the characters and the Inquisitor so I thought I'd explore them. Some will be taken from scenes in the game and some I will make up. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what think.


	2. Man Scouting

Chapter 2: Man Scouting

Kahalira Lavellan was absolutely drunk off her face and she loved it. She didn't know how long Dorian and her had been drinking but it must have been an at least a few hours because it was now dark outside. At first they had just been drinking at a table with Dorian describing his perfect man and how Fereldan men had certain ruggedness to them.

She didn't know how many times Dorian had gotten up to get them more drinks; she'd lost count after five. Then Dorian spotted a group of new recruits stride in and she could have sworn that he actually swooned at the sight of them.

"Oh Maker, why don't they make men like that everywhere?" He commented when a tall muscled warrior sat down across the way from them.

"If they made all men like that then we'd never get anything done." Kahalira teased though she too found herself admiring the man.

"Oh I'd get _things_ done." A slanderous grin took up his whole face as he downed the rest of his mead and waved at the bartender to bring some more over. "Especially if it was the Commander."

Kahalira sputtered out her beer all over the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She couldn't believe her ears had Dorian really just said that? Her blue eyes bulged at the thought of Cullen's face if Dorian ever tried to seduce him. "I didn't know you like blondes."

"Oh I like everything so longs it's strong, muscled and _hard._" His voice growing lower and huskier with every word. He finally trawled his brown eyes away from the soldier who had glanced over at them and smiled shyly. "Plus he looks like he has a lot of restraint and I'm such bad man that I may have to break it."

"Too much information." She drained her drink and firmly placed her hands down on the table to steady her as she got to her feet. She slipped however fell back down on her bum.

"Such an elegant attempt at escape." Dorian spoke smugly as he managed to stand up relatively ok. He moved over to her and held out a hand. "I think it's time we danced."

She knew it was a really bad idea especially with no lively music playing but she thought she owed it to herself to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Meanwhile Cassandra and Cullen were having a discussion on troop deployment when Mother Giselle strolled into the war room looking very frantic.

"I told her that man was a dangerous influence and she didn't listen!" She all but squawked at them with her eyes darting from one to the other. "Maker preserve us the Herald can survive this."

"The Herald is in danger?" Cullen immediately placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

At the same time Cassandra spoke "You mean Dorian?"

"Go see for yourselves! I will be at the chapel praying for all our souls." Mother Giselle left them in a hurry but she didn't actually tell them where Kahalira was.

Cassandra and Cullen looked at each other before racing down the corridor and through the main hall out into the courtyard. They saw a huge crowd gathered outside the tavern and were thankful when a path was cleared for them to get through easily.

The closer they got the louder the cheering and fervour got and the quick lively music pounded in their ears. When they strode through the door what they saw was something they never thought they'd see or ever want to see again.

Dorian held Kahalira in his arms and they were dancing, but it wasn't just any dancing they were dirty dancing. He was spinning her round and then pulling her close to him and running his hands down her sides and then doing it all over again.

"What in the Maker!" Cassandra's voice boomed like a dragon's call and the music stopped and the crowd dispersed in an instant.

The two mages swayed when they went to stand still but they would have fallen over if Cullen and Cassandra not grabbed onto them. Dorian was looking like it was his birthday or something because he kept leering at Cullen with a smile on his face. "Hello Commander. We were just enjoying ourselves but I'm sure Kahalira wouldn't mind if you took her place."

Cullen's face paled at that and he let go of him as if he'd been burned and came to stand on the other side of Kahalira who was being propped up by Cassandra.

"I think you should help Dorian and I'll take the Herald." He all but demanded and was thankful when Cassandra merely nodded in agreement and picked Dorian off of the floor.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to my room." Kahalira announced rather proudly and pushed Cullen away from her and took a step forward. Unfortunately she started leaning dangerously to the right and her legs buckled beneath her.

Cullen caught her with ease and wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked the other one under her knees and lifted her into his chest. She started to protest that she was again perfectly fine but he simply ignored her and carried her out into the night cool air.

Cassandra and Dorian watched them leave and she placed arm over her shoulder to take some of his weight. They started to follow them out when he spoke "So you're not going to carry me then?"

"One more word out of you and it'll be your last."


End file.
